


Assholes

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek's Birthday, Felching, Fluff, Future Fic, Kink, Knotting, M/M, PWP, SUCH FLUFF, Sex Toys, Very fluffy, cocksheaths, devilish!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek turns thirty and Stiles is an asshole.  Except he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assholes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



> Yesterday, Cabbage sent me a [link](http://bad-dragon.com/products/sheathcock) and immediately I knew I had to write smut despite the fact that it's finals week and I'm gonna die. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. If you try one of these babies and wanna tell me about it... please [visit my tumblr](http://bifics.tumblr.com/) and let me know how far off I was. Feel free to visit and chat even if you haven't/don't try one. :p
> 
> Oh, also, this is rather un-beta'd. ;>.> If there are any horrendous errors, please feel free to let me know.

For weeks, Derek _knew_ Stiles was planning something for his thirtieth birthday, but he didn’t know _what_. All Derek knew was Stiles would get this weird devil look on his face, and he’d start to giggle to himself any time anyone said anything about Derek’s birthday. Derek tried to shrug it off, but he would have been lying if he said he wasn’t a little afraid. No one else seemed to know that Stiles was planning anything, which just made everything ten times worse.

The day of Derek’s birthday, he woke up in bed alone, which wasn’t all that surprising since Stiles had an early class. Derek rolled over to look at his nightstand and smiled at the card and little chocolates that Stiles had left him. Sighing, Derek sat up and opened the card. On the front was a cute chocolate lab with a party hat on. The inside read:

_My Dearest Sourwolf,_  
 _I hope you have a fantastic day, and are patient enough for your surprise tonight. I love you, even if you are ancient._  
 _xoxoxox  
_ _Stiles_

_P.S. Do not go looking for it and ruin the surprise. See you tonight!_

Derek went into the kitchen and opened the fridge trying to find some juice and found a small stack of chocolate chip pancakes wrapped in saran wrap with a little piece of paper with a heart on it. Taking them out, Derek shook his head as he put them in the microwave to warm up. Stiles was a completely mushy boyfriend but he put himself to shame on birthdays and anniversaries. Derek sighed a little thinking about their last year’s anniversary when Stiles had dragged him out into the middle of the woods, seeming to be completely lost just for them to stumble on a campsite that they stayed at for the long weekend. They fucked under the stars every night on top of their sleeping bags. Derek couldn’t wait to go back.

When he got to his office, he found balloons and flowers waiting for him. Around lunch time, a young kid came in with a small sack lunch and another note that read:

_Hi Bear,_

_Sorry I can’t make it to lunch with you, something came up. I hope you don’t hate me. Enjoy your carne asada burrito. I’ll see you after work._

_XOX_

Derek tried to not feel disappointed, but instead sat down to eat his burrito. Carne asada was his favorite. His co-workers came in and out, wishing him a happy birthday. Derek nodded, thanked them, and even allowed them to sing him “Happy Birthday” over a small sheet cake which he proceeded to share with everyone. He ended up getting off work a little late, and by the time he got home, Stiles was just setting the table for them to eat dinner.

“Hey, Bear,” he said leaving the kitchen to kiss Derek ‘hello.’ He tasted like pasta sauce, and Derek was not disappointed when he entered the kitchen and saw that Stiles had indeed prepared spaghetti. He watched as Stiles pulled out fresh garlic bread and put it on the stove. “You got home just in time,” he said putting it in a basket and pouring them both some wine. Derek put his jacket on the back of the chair and sat close to Stiles, watching him. “Eat before it gets cold,” Stiles said.

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles’s cheek. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Stiles said taking his hand and squeezing it. “Happy Birthday, Bear.” They ate slowly, talking about their days, holding hands. When dinner was finally done, Stiles pulled out a small box, his devil grin returning. Derek looked down at it with trepidation, but tugged at the blue ribbon, feeling the crinkle of the white paper underneath fingers. Pulling the ribbon aside, he pulled open the lid and stared down at the small toy sitting amongst some tissue paper. It was dark crimson and it’s purpose was obvious almost immediately. Derek’s cheeks burned, his mouth dry as he looked down at the knotted cocksheath. He didn’t dare look up at Stiles, and was glad that Stiles couldn’t hear the pounding of his heart, or smell his arousal. His fingers traced the thick knot, feeling the different veins, his own cock hardening. “Well?” Stiles finally said. Derek plucked the toy from the box, shoved the table aside, and pounced on Stiles, knocking him off his chair as he started licking into his mouth and sucking on his neck. Derek was so wrapped up in Stiles, he didn’t hear the sound of approaching footsteps until Scott, Allison, and Isaac were standing over them.

“Sorry?” Scott said, stepping around them. “We forgot the beer.”

“You guys are assholes,” Stiles said watching his best friend go to the fridge and pull out a couple of six packs.

“We are,” he said. Derek laid stiffly on top of Stiles, unable to move or even breath, he was so embarrassed. Stiles ran a soothing finger along Derek’s thumb.

“Have _fun_ ,” Allison sing songed as they left for Danny’s. It was several minutes before Derek sat up, leaning against the kitchen wall, the toy in his hand.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said staring at the ceiling. “I _really_ thought they had gone.” Derek nodded, staring at the toy in his hands. Stiles sat up. “If you don’t like it, it’s ok,” he said. “I just-I know-I thought… I mean we’ve been together a few years, and according to Deaton, wolves generally knot with close mates, not like just anyone, and-”

“You talked to Deaton about my dick?” Derek said, scowling. Stiles looked over at him.

“Don’t look at me like that Mister-It’s-a-Wolf-Thing! If it was that common then Scott would have done it and told me about it. I needed to know more,” Stiles said. “Anyway, we’ve been together a few years now, and you’re not going any where, and I’m not going any where, and I thought it was time to tie my end of the knot, as it were…” Derek grunted a little, still fingering the plastic toy.

“Let’s go upstairs,” he said.

“What about-”

“Now.” Derek got up and lead the way to their bedroom. Stiles pulled himself up and followed quickly. Once they were both in their room, Derek locked the door and all but slammed Stiles up against the door, kissing him and sucking hickey’s into his neck. “I love you so much,” Derek whispered into his ear, pulling him back until he fell on the bed. Stiles straddled his legs, sliding his fingers into to Derek’s plucking the toy away.

“You get the lube,” Stiles said unzipping his pants and kicking out of his shoes. Derek reached above his head and pulled the lube out, handing it to Stiles who was pulling off Derek’s pants. “Take your shirt off,” Stiles said as he pulled off his own pants. Soon they were both naked, and panting. Stiles poured some lube on his fingers while Derek spread his legs so Stiles could have access to his tight hole. In past few years, Stiles had fucked Derek a few times, but not enough that Derek ever felt ready for the feeling of being invaded and torn apart as Stiles slid his long slim fingers in. Stiles always found the spots that made him shake easily, making him gasp and whimper, and choke back tears.

“I’m here,” Stiles whispered, leaning forward to kiss Derek, stealing away his groans. One finger quickly became two, and then three. “One more,” Stiles whispered. “Because…” he stroked the toy with his free hand and Derek nodded emphatically. Stiles pulled his fingers out and added a little more lube, feeling Derek’s hole strain as Derek bucked and gasped, clinging to the sheets as Stiles stroked Derek’s insides, finding his prostate and stroking until Derek thought he was going to explode. Squeezing the base of Derek’s dick, Stiles pulled his fingers out again and took the toy. Derek panted, watching as Stiles stroked his cock with his slick hand and put the toy. It took a few minutes because everything was so slick. The toy felt weird. More of his cock was covered than he was expecting, but a few inches poked out on top. “Are you ready?” Stiles asked, lining up. Derek took and deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I’m ready,” he whispered. Stiles slipped his head in easily, but found he was not ready for the pressure the toy brought.

“Fuck,” he whispered, still slowly slipping in but stopping just before the knot.

“I can take-” Derek started but Stiles silenced him with a kiss.

“In a minute,” he said adjusting a little. “Not just yet.” He started with slow, shallow thrusts, feeling Derek’s body tense at first. “You have to trust me, baby,” Stiles said. “I know what I’m doing…” Derek huffed and tried to relax, focusing on how every time Stiles slid in, he felt fuller than he had ever with Stiles and it was a sensation he found he liked. Soon he was relaxed enough to Stiles’s liking and Stiles thrust in quicker and faster, his breath catching in his throat as he clawed at Derek’s arms. He grunted a little as Derek flipped them over, apparently wanting and needing more. Stiles looked up at Derek, his eyes flickering from their normal brown to blue and back. “Fuck, Derek,” Stiles whispered as Derek rode him fast and hard, getting closer and closer to letting the knot breach him. Stiles should have known that Derek would know just the exact moment he would come and that being the exact moment to slide down, fully seated on Stiles’s thickened penis. Stiles wailed like a dying man, pulling Derek down on top of him, as he seemed to choke on air and filled Derek full of his cum. “Gawd, fuck, Derek,” he whispered into his chest. And then Derek was coming too, coating their stomachs in hot white stripes. Grunting, Derek was all but silent. When Stiles was able to breathe pretty close to normal, Derek kissed him.

“I love you so much,” he whispered. “No one has ever knotted me before.”

“I love you, too,” Stiles said kissing him and licking his way into his mouth. “I wanna make it… I wanna… Before…”

“You wanna what?” Derek asked, and Stiles blushed. Derek rocked his hips a little, and Stiles gasped, his over sensitive dick not ready for the movement.

“Nnnrgh,” Stiles said, torn.

“A little sensitive still?” Derek teased. “Talk to me.”

“About what?” Stiles asked, still feeling his body shake from the aftershocks.

“Anything…” Stiles shook his head, tired. Derek rested his head on Stiles’s chest and traced around his left nipple with his fingers.

“You’re making me hard again,” Stiles complained in almost a whimper.

“Do you want me to stop?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded a little, not trusting his voice. Derek sat up and Stiles bit his lip. “You want me to pull off?” Stiles swallowed and rolled them so he was on top. Derek chuckled a little. Stiles kissed him, moaning a little.

“Are you ready?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded. Stiles pulled his hips back, slowly pulling out with an almost sickening slurp. “Get on your stomach,” Stiles said tugging on his hip. Derek squinted down at him. “Do it!” Derek rolled over and lay on his stomach. Stiles slid his thumb through the quickly escaping cum, pushing it back in Derek’s hole, and tracing his tongue through the aftermath, he picked up the last few traces. He slid his tongue deep in Derek’s loose hole, licking and sucking. Derek grunted a little.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek said. Stiles ignored him as he kept licking and sucking, spreading Derek wider. “Stiles,” Derek whimpered, clutching at his pillow. “Please… I-please…” Stiles pulled back, swallowing and kissing Derek’s cheek.

“Want me to stop?” He asked.

“No,” he whispered. Stiles swirled his tongue along Derek’s rim and plunged down for more. He tasted like Stiles but there was something that was most definitely _Derek_. Stiles licked and sucked, trying to find Derek’s sweet spot. Above him Derek moaned and gasped, clutching at the pillow, sobbing. “Fuck,” he gasped rutting against the sheets. Stiles stroked Derek’s calf, and sucked on his taint. “More,” Derek gasped. “More, please, Stiles.” Stiles tongue fucked him, massaging his cheeks until Derek came again all over the sheets and mattress. “Fuck,” he choked out. Stiles kissed his hip, lower back, shoulder, and neck as he made his way up Derek’s body, pulling him close.

“I’ve got you,” Stiles said, pulling him around. Derek shoved his face in Stiles’s neck, breathing deep, trying to get himself in control.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “I was-I was unprepared…”

“I know,” Stiles whispered, kissing his hair. “Happy birthday, Bear,” Stiles whispered, curling his hand in Derek’s and kissing his knuckles and waiting for Derek to calm down so he could take off the cocksheath and change the sheets for bed. Tomorrow the pack wanted to do a group thing, and Stiles was very tired.


End file.
